The Misfile
This page is about THE EVENT instigated by Rumisiel at the start of the story and NOT the page for: The "Misfile" Webcomic by Chris Hazelton. (Which is currently the home page for the wiki) "The Misfile" Description "The Misfile" is the titular disastrous event of the "Misfile" webcomic that marks the beginning of the timeline for comic's story. This supernatural event is probably most well known as, the thing that ruined the lives of Ash Upton and Emily McArthur, and also as the event that led to the Angel Rumisiel being temporarily exiled to earth. History Rumisiel's Mistake: The Complete Story of "The Misfile" in Heaven ''' "The Misfile" can best be described as a series of bad decisions made by the 437 year old angel Rumisiel, during his last evening of active employment at the Celestial Filing Depository in Heaven. The event that would later become known as "The Mistile" began as Rumisiel's 43rd hour of overtime rolled around. Living up to his reputation of being lazy and laid back, he decided to light up a joint of cannabis to "take the edge off". While relaxing at his desk, he noticed two of his bosses, Terrael and Fillaniel, unexpectedly walking towards him. He quickly put his (still burning) joint in his pocket, and scrambled to clean up his desk area. When Terrael and Fillaniel finally arrived at their employee's desk, Rumisiel suddenly noticed a loose file and a few stray papers on the floor. The stoned angel knew, that if those scattered documents were discovered by his bosses, then he would be scolded and punished for his negligence.http://www.misfile.com/?date=2004-03-10http://www.misfile.com/?date=2004-03-11 Rumisiel watched carefully for a moment when his bosses wouldn't noticed him moving to hide the documents. The first opportunity came when Tarrael distracted himself, whilst complaining about his employee's lack of virtue. With his bosses eyes away from his feet, Rumisiel quickly kicked the loose papers under a nearby rug. Now he just had the stray file to deal with. However, because the only place the file would fit was inside a file cabinet, he needed his bosses to not be looking at him when he went to put the file away.http://www.misfile.com/?date=2004-03-12 Luckily for Rumisiel, his bosses eventually took their eyes off of him when they began arguing with each other. Seizing the moment, he snatched the loose file into his hand. Rumisiel quietly opened the nearest file cabinet within his reach, and then slid the document into it's temporary home. As he began to close the cabinet's drawer, he felt relived that he was in the home stretch. Unfortunately, just as Rumisiel finished closing the file cabinet drawer, the joint, which was still burning in his pocket, singed a hole through his pants to his crotch. His vocalizations and expressions of pain snapped Tarrael and Fillaniel out of their argument, and made them both look directly at their employee. Rumisiel's bosses yelled at him for his strange behavior, and further went on to criticize his non existent work ethic. Rumisiel had resigned to just let them yet at him, but to his surprise, they stopped for a moment. It didn't take long for him to figure out why they'd stopped talking. White smoke and the smell of burning plant matter was now in the air around him. Looking down, Rumisiel noticed that his pocket now had a hole through the outer layer of his pocket. Tarrael and Fillaniel were immediately aware of what the smell was, and it enraged them both. They saw the hole in Rumisiel's pocket and did nothing to hold back the anger in their voices. It wasn't long until they decided they were fed up with Rumisiel, and with a declaration of "That's it! Your Out!" Rumisiel knew he was being exiled to earth. However, his bosses weren't done, and they followed their previous statement up with "And don't even THINK about coming back until we send for you." Rumisiel said nothing back to them. The last thing he heard Tarrael and Fillaniel say was a very clear threat stating, "You'd just better hope your disgusting little habit hasn't caused any other problems, or your exile just may be PERMANENT."http://www.misfile.com/?date=2004-02-24 '''Individuals Directly Affected By "The Misfile" [[Ash Upton|'Ash Upton']] Before "The Misfile" Ash Upton was a biological male with a matching male gender identity who was attracted to girls. He was a car nut, and loved racing cars against his schoolmates on "The Old Road". This all changed when during "The Misfile" Rumisiel hid a complete file inside of a random filing cabinet. That file represented the entirety of Ash's existence, and normally would go into the boy cabinet. However, the cabinet Rumisiel placed Ash's file into was the "Girl" cabinet. This caused Ash's body to change into the body he would've had if he'd been been born female. Upon waking up he found himself biologically female with a mismatched male gender identity who was attracted to girls. It also rewrote history related to the gender exclusive aspects of Ash's life. Any series of events in Ash's previous life, that initiated because he was biologically male, were replaced with the series of events that Ash would have taken if he was born female instead. To make matters worse, Ash is the only one who remembers his old male life, and he has no memories of his current female life everyone else remembers. Luckily for Ash, some aspects of his old life (such as his love for cars and racing) do not appear to have changed very much. Also, thanks to "The Misfile" Ash has made a new close friend in the form of Emily McArthur. (Example: Ash ONLY remembers his original history, where his biological sex was male. In the version of history, that Ash DOES remember, he wrote a heartfelt letter to his mother when he was young. However, male Ash DIDN'T mail the letter, because he wasn't attuned to his own emotions at the time, and he was too embarrassed to send it. This led male Ash to distance himself from his mother. Ash has ZERO memories of his currently rewritten history, where his biological sex is female. In this alternate version of history, that Ash DOES NOT remember, his female counterpart wrote the same letter to his mother at the same time as male Ash. However, female Ash DID sent the letter to her mom, because she was more in touch with her emotions at a young age, and she was not embarrassed by the emotional content of the letter. This led female Ash to reconnect with her mother, and to develop a strong mother/daughter relationship with her. This is the history that everyone other than Ash remembers.)' [[Emily McArthur|'Emily McArthur]] Before "The Misfile" Emily McArthur was an 18 year old girl with a straight sexual orientation (attracted to boys), and had no issues with her gender identity or biological sex. She was an extremely studious high school senior, who had already been accepted to Harvard. Emily dedicated her life to studying and academics in an effort to live up to her mom's expectations. This all changed when during "The Misfile" Rumisiel kicked two stray papers underneath a rug to hide them from his bosses. The two papers Rumisiel kicked under the rug represented the entirety of the last 2 years of Emily's life. Normally things would be okay as long as they remained inside Emily's file at the Celestial Filing Depository. However, because these two pages were left out when Rumisiel closed the file cabinet containing Emily's file, those two years of her life were erased from history. This caused Emily to revert back to 16 years old. History had rewritten itself so that nothing Emily had done in her junior or senior year of high school existed anymore. She was no longer accepted into Harvard, and she would have to repeat her last 2 years of high school. Emily is the ONLY person who remembers the lost two years of her life. It has not been made clear exactly how much of Emily's life has changed. Most of her relationships with others around Tempest seem to remain the same as before "The Misfile". So far, it appears only her personal accomplishments were lost along with moving her birthday up 2 years. Luckily for Emily, Ash has been around to show her how to redo those years in a way that is more enjoyable. "The Misfile" also has allowed Emily to become close friends with Ash Upton, and allowed her to try new hobbies. [[Rumisiel|'Rumisiel']] Before "The Misfile" Rumisiel was an incredibly lazy 437 year old angel of the third circle working for the Celestial Filing Depository. Rumisiel was known to slack off whenever he could, and would often smoke cannabis to relieve stress. One day, while smoking a joint, his bosses drop in for a surprise visit. It is during this visit that he causes "The Misfile" to occur, by intentionally placing things where they don't go in order to hide them before his bosses can see his mess. When his bosses smell the still lit joint burning in his pocket, they exile him from heaven before he can fix the filing mistakes. After the Misfile Rumisiel lives on Earth, making his home in the home of Ash Upton, one of his accidental victims. He is placed under constant supervision by Ash, in order to make sure he behaves. Ash, and the other Misfile victim Emily McArthur, are constantly pressuring Rumisiel to do as many good deeds as he can, so that he can return to heaven and fix The Misfile.